


Yearning

by Selyann



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/pseuds/Selyann
Summary: Oboro never went down to Yoshida Shōyō’s cell.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter in June 2017.

Oboro never went down to Yoshida Shōyō’s cell. He’d made it a point not to, even though he doubted the man would recognise him at all after so many long years.

And yet, he would sometimes find himself watching Mukuro from afar as the unsociable girl sat and talked, or rather mostly listened to that man. He couldn’t always make out the exact words, but at times he’d get to hear the soft laughter which still sounded painfully familiar to his ears, and something inside him burned and churned, and every time he would end up walking away briskly with a heavy heart.

Oboro yearned.


End file.
